Misunderstandings
by ronandmion4ever
Summary: “Some kids in my play group talk about their mums.” Jeffery began to cry a little. “It’s not fair. Why don’t I have one?” Ginny had no idea what to tell Jeffery. Would it really make him feel better if she told him the truth?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I started wrighting this a long time ago. So I hadn't even thought of Parking Meters and Thrown Appliances when I started wrighting this. I named the Jeffery in this story Jeffery before I named Jeffery in Parking Meters and Thrown Appliances. They are not the same Jeffery. OK now that I've said that... Let the story begin.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK Rowling

Ginny walked into the Burrow. Five little kids ran up to her and hugged her. She sighed and pushed them off. Ginny was not having a good day. When Ginny walked the apartment she had shared with Seamus that morning, she saw Seamus making out with some blonde. So now she was boyfriendless and she had homeless. She was very unhappy until she saw Jeffery.

Jeffery had messy, redish/brown hair that hung down to right below his eyebrows and big happy, blue eyes. "Aunt Ginny" he said when he saw her. He ran to hug her.

"Hey Jeffy." She said calling him their special nicknames. "Are you having fun."

"Uh-huh. I'm playing hide-and-go-seek with Henry and Jimmy." He said. "Don't tell them where I am." Jeffery was sitting on a bed in Percy's old room.

"Ok, I won't." she said.

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

She said, "no, not really my boyfriend was kissing another girl today."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well that's stinks."

"So how are you and your Daddy?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"Good. Daddy and me have a lot of fun. Sometimes he even takes me flying with him. He told me that when I'm nine he might get me a broom!" Jeffery exclaimed. "Aunt Ginny?"

"Yes Jeffy?" Ginny asked as she laid her head down on one of the pillows.

"Did I ever have a mum?" Jeffy asked innocently.

Ginny panicked. "Well, er, what brings you to that subject."

"Some kids in my play group talk about their mums." Jeffery began to cry a little. "It's not fair. Why don't I have one?"

Ginny had no idea what to tell Jeffery. Would it really make him feel better if she told him to the truth? Luckily, she was saved by her mother calling for everyone in for lunch.

Jeffery and Ginny made their way to the back yard where the rest of the family sat. All of Ginny's brothers and all of their spouses and kids sat waiting for them.

"Thank God! Now we can eat!" Fred exclaimed. Angelina, his wife, smacked him playfully over his head.

"Where were you two?" Ron asked as the sat down next to him.

"Hide and seek daddy." Jeffery explained popping a grape into his mouth. "Guess what I found in Uncle Bighead's room?"

Fred, George, and Ron all gave Jeffery fleeting glances and they shook their heads. Percy glared at them. Ron pulled whispered into Jeffrey's ear that he wasn't to say that.

"Oops, I mean Uncle Percy's room?" Jeffery asked, correcting himself. Percy looked away and the three boys each emitted a relieved sigh.

"What?" Ron asked, devouring the food on his plate. Ginny sighed as she watched her brother eat.

"well…" Ginny tuned them out as the engaged in conversation of the mysteries of Percy's sock drawer. She thought about the question Jeffery had asked earlier.

"Ginny? Hello, earth to Ginny?" Ron said, waving his hand in front of Ginny's face.

Ginny snapped her head up. "Yeah?"

"You've been rather quiet. Are you ok?" Ron asked in a concerned voice.

Well, better get this over with. "Er, yeah. Ron do you think we could talk?"

"Sure." Ginny and Ron got out of their seats and walked to a bench. Jeffery waved from the overlarge picnic table. Ron waved merrily back. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Er, well, Jeffery wanted to know about his mum today." Ginny said. She looked anxiously at Ron to see his expression.

"Oh, really. What did you tell him?" Ron asked in a different manner than he had before.

"Nothing. Ron –I know it was horrible—but Jeffrey, he deserves to know. he was so little when it happened. Only two." Ginny said.

Ron was looking at the ground. "Ok." He muttered softly.

Jeffery was on the sofa. Ron walked in carrying a large box. "What's that?" Jeffery asked. Ron sat beside him.

"Jeffery, Aunt Ginny told me that you wanted to know about you mum." Ron said. Jeffery nodded. "Well, er, I've, er got some stuff about her."

"So I had a mum. What was her name? was she pretty? Did she love me? Why isn't she here now? Did she love you? Did you love her?" Jeffery asked wildly.

Ron pulled a picture out of the box. "This was your mum." Jeffery took the picture from Ron. He looked over every single detail.

"Look! She waving at me!" Jeffery said waving back at the picture.

"And this is another picture." Ron said.

Jeffery took this picture with the same excitement of the picture before. "Look it's you and mummy. Hi mummy! Hi daddy!" He waved at the picture. Ron gave him another one. "Icky. You and mummy are kissing."

Ron blushed. "That was are wedding day." For the next few minutes Ron showed Jeffery all the pictures in his large box.

Finally, they were finished looking at pictures. "Why isn't she here anymore?" he asked sadly.

Ron knew this was coming up. He took large breath. "She er left us." He said in a flat tone.

"Why?" Jeffery asked looking surprised. He looked at the picture he was holding. "No. She didn't leave us." He shook his head. "No!" Jeffery got off of the sofa and ran to his room.

Ron slowly walked to Jeffrey's room. He stood in the doorway watching as Jeffery sobbed in his bed. Ron sat down next to him. "Hey, buddy." He said putting a hand on Jeffrey's back. "It's going to be ok."

Jeffery moved from lying on his bed to lying in his dad's lap. "Why?" Jeffery said. He wiped away a few tears. "You told me she loved me"

"She did, she loved you very much." Ron said. He rubbed Jeffery's back slowly as he pictured Jeffrey's mum in his head.

"Than why" sniffle, "did she leave?" Jeffery asked sitting up and staring at his dad.

"I don't know." Ron said shaking he head. "I don't know."

It was a few weeks later. Ron walked into his flat and was surprised to see an unfamiliar owl sitting on the kitchen table. He picked up the owl and untied the letter. He gaped at the familiar curvy script on the envelope and was tempted to throw it, unopened in the trash. He didn't. He took the letter out and read it.

_Dear Ron, _

_I did something utterly stupid and I don't blame you if you hate me. But, I would like to explain my actions. If you want to, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at three o'clock, next Saturday. I won't feel hurt if you don't come._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

Ron crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the people belong to JK Rowling.

A cold wind blew heavily down Diagon Alley, shaking shutters and blowing loose papers down the street. Diagon Alley was not crowded; people did not want to shop with it being this cold and windy. Hermione felt as though the cold wind was still wiping about her, even though she was inside. She pulled her robe closer to her.

_He's not going to come. You know he's not so don't get your hopes up. He's not going to come_. She repeated it in her mind, thinking that maybe if she said it enough she would not be hurt when he didn't come. The toddler next to her, who was only three years old, began to stir in her sleep. Hermione pulled the toddler's knit hat down and tied it below her chin. The door opened, and Hermione shot straight up. It was some old witch, straggling in with her large packages.

_Don't you dare look up. You know it is not he. He is not coming. He is not coming._ The door opened again. Hermione could not help it and she turned slowly to see who it was.

He was standing in the doorway, his face red from the harsh wind outside. Hermione stared awestruck at him. Though he had not changed in the three years since she had seen him, staring at a picture and staring at the real person were to totally different things. He walked across the room and sat down across from her.

"Th-thanks for coming. It real-ly means a lot to me." She stuttered faintly. _Whyare youstuttering?You know what you want to say! Why didn't you bring the note cards?_

"I dint come for you." Ron muttered coldly, "I came for Jeffery."

"Right, er, Ron I-I came he-re to tell you why-why I left." Hermione said looking down at her lap, pulling on a loose thread. _Stop with the bloody stuttering!_

Ron saw the toddler who was sleeping next to her. "Who's that?" Ron asked loudly.

Ron's loud questioning awoke the toddler and she began to cry. Hermione picked her up and set her in her lap. "It's ok. Don't cry sweetie." Hermione cooed. The toddler stopped cry and grabbed Hermione's finger, falling back asleep. "She's Destiny. But, er, I'll explain that more later."

"Right," Ron said going back to his cold manner.He watched as Hermione squirmed in the seat, pulling at that loose thread again.

"Do you remember Greg?" Hermione asked, starting the conversation.

"No." Ron replied.

"Yes you do. He worked with me?" Hermione asked again.

"How should I remember someone who worked with you." Ron said staring fixedly at the table in front of him.

"Ron, you know him." "Hermione cried desperately.

"No, I don't" Ron said, stressing each word. "Why is it so important anyway?"

Hermione was now very interested in the loose thread of her skirt. She was sure that her whole skirt would be loose thread by the time she was done with this. Her vision was being blurred. She blinked away the tears that were falling. _Take a deep breath. Put you palms over your eyes. Look down. You've cried so many times, you know what to do. Deep breathes. Great, now he thinks I'm a crybaby like Cho_. Hermione looked up; her eyes were now lightly red. She took deep shuddering breaths. " Ron, Greg raped me."

"Where are we going?" Jeffery asked as he and Ginny walked briskly against the harsh wind.

"Shopping." Ginny replied shortly.

"Why?" Jeffery asked looking up at his aunt with his big blue eyes.

"Because your daddy asked me too." Ginny replied. She tightened her grip on Jeffery's hand as the turned sharply into a store. Ginny looked over the robes, feeling the material between her fingers.

"Why did Daddy ask you to take me shopping?" Jeffery asked, "and where are we?"

"Madame Malkins." Ginny said. Then she sighed and felt bad getting annoyed with Jeffery. She bent down to Jeffery's level. "Look, Jeffery. I'm sorry that I have been a little bit mean to you. I'm just having a bad day."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you having a bad day?

"Because!" Ginny started harshly, "Because" she repeated in a strained voice. "Because I saw my ex boyfriend with another girl today."

"Why was he with another girl?"

"I don't know." Ginny grabbed Jeffery's hand and took him to another shop.

Jeffery gasped. "Uncle Fred and George's shop!" Jeffery ran in and played with all the numerous prank objects. Ginny smiled happily, knowing that this would keep him occupied for a long time.

"I'm bored." Jeffery said ten minutes later.

"No, no you're not." Ginny said staring at Jeffery. "What five year old boy would not like this place?"

"Me." Jeffery stated. "I'm hungry."

"Ok, we'll go get ice cream." Ginny said. She grabbed her bag and began to walk to the door. She turned around to see that Jeffrey had not only followed her but was standing there shaking his head. "What?"

"It's to cold for ice cream. I want Leaky Cauldron!" Jeffery exclaimed.

"No, we can go eat at grandma and grandpa's house." Ginny said. She grabbed Jeffery's hand.

Jeffery pulled it away, "NO! Leaky Caldron!"

"No, grandma and grandpa's house."

"Leaky cauldron." Ginny grabbed for his hand again but Jeffery was running out of the store.

"Jeffery come back!" Ginny yelled running after him. But it was no avail, seeing as how the wind muffled her voice. The wind wiped at her, blowing hair in her face. By the time she had pushed the hair away, Jeffery was gone from her site.

Hermione at cross-legged on her sofa. _There, it hadn't been that hard had it? Well, you did leave before you even told him anything. True, but you did tell him that you had been raped. But you didn't tell him when or how or anything and you especially didn't get a chance to talk about Destiny._

Thinking of Destiny, Hermione got up off of the sofa and walked to her daughter's room. She stood in the doorway, watching as Destiny took deep steady breaths, her chest rising and falling. Hermione quietly crept across the room. She pushed a red lock of hair out of Destiny's face. It was so peaceful in her room. Hermione quietly walked out of the room.

Her flat had changed. It was cold and there was a heavy feeling of hate hanging in the room. She walked into the living room softly, listening to see of anyone was in the house.

It was sitting there on the coffee table gleaming with loath. Nothing around it had moved. The daily paper hadn't move even a centimeter and the coffee and the mug still stood still. Hermione tentatively made her way to the coffee table. Hermione picked up the small piece of paper that sat directly in the middle of the table.

**Soon Mudblood. Very soon.**

And then somewhere from the depths of her flat, came the very distinct cry of Destiny.

A/N: Italics are Hermione's thoughts and bold is the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All of the people, places, and things, belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. I only own the story.

"Any luck?" Ron asked, as he looked out of the window into the deserted street. The temperature was decreasing by the minute. Light snowflakes flew from the sky, littering the streets.

Ginny rubbed her gloved hands together, trying to warm them. Her face was pink from the cold. "No, where do you think he is?"

"I checked the his two favorite shops and the allies around them. Did he say anything about going somewhere?" Ron asked. Now the snow was falling harder and the wind was blowing harder. The snow was so thick Ron could barely see the stores in front of the store he was in.

"He wanted to go to the Leaky Cauldron but that was the first place I checked and I checked it thoroughly, I swear." Ginny said frantically. "Ron, we have to turn in. Look at the snow."

"But Jeffery could be out in it and I'm going to find him." Ron said, his face set with determination. He opened the door and entered the freezing streets.

.O

Hermione ran wildly to her daughter's room, bumping into furniture as she ran. She out her hands on the walls to steady herself. She broke down in tears as she saw Destiny lying on the floor.

"Mommy, I fell." Destiny whimpered through her tears. She raised her hands up in the air. Hermione made her way over to Destiny. Hermione looked at her beautiful daughter and the immense felling of guilt swallowed her. Everyday as the notes grew more and more threatening Hermione told herself that it would be the day she would go see Ron. But each day, she chickened out of seeing him, until that morning.

She had to get her daughter out of the flat. Hurriedly, she ran into both of their rooms, throwing random objects of clothing into a large trunk.

Destiny stood and watched. "Were we going?"

"A trip." Hermione answered shortly, throwing some toiletries into the trunk. Hermione had difficulty closing the trunk, and only succeeded by sitting on it. She mustered up her strength and pushed the trunk with all her might. It barely budged. She thought of levitating the trunk, but quickly dismissed the thought. She would not use magic.

By insisting the help of her neighbors, two college juniors, she got the trunk to her car. Then she picked up Destiny. "Ready to go?"

Destiny nodded, but asked, "Were we go?"

"Um, we're going to your grandparents house." Hermione replied as she set Destiny in the carseat. She buckled the buckle then ran her hand through Destiny's hair. "Don't worry, they'll love you... Maybe not me... But you."

"Why Meemaw and Poppa not like you?" Destiny asked.

Hermione chuckled. "It's not Memaw and Poppa. There some other people." Hermione answered, climbing into the driver's seat. She started the car, and they sped down the road. The entire trip was spent in silence as Hermione carefully maneuvered car through the thick snow that was falling from the sky. Finally, she pulled her car off the main road and began to drive on a small, country road.

Hermione pulled up in front of a large house that looked like it had to be held up by magic. "Where are we mummy?" Destiny questioned as she and Hermione stared at it.

"This darling, is the Burrow."

.O

There was a large crack as Ginny apparateed into the kitchen of the Burrow. "Mum, Dad!" she cried as she ran to the living room. "Jeffrey's in the…you!" Ginny snarled as she saw who was seated on the seat next to her parents. "You little, lying, cheating, leaving,w-"

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. Ginny shut her mouth and stared evilly at Hermione. She couldn't believe that the woman who broke her brother's heart so badly, had the audacity to show up at his house.

Hermione was tired of running and crying at the sign of any conflict. Knowing that this was not the way the old Hermione would act, she turned back to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Destiny shifted in her lap.

"Who is that?" Ginny asked, pointing at Destiny. "Is she some child of the man you were having an affair with?"

Hermione looked at her and retorted. "As a matter of fact, Destiny is indeed Ron's daughter and I never had an affair. Now what were you saying about Jeffery?"

.O

Ron saw her, running down the hall of St. Mungo's. Her hair was flying out behind her, her face was pink from the cold, and she was heavily bundled with many odd jackets and sweaters, and yet she still looked beautiful. Though he had just seen her a few hours ago, she looked prettier than before. Ron pushed those thoughts from his head.

Hermione caught up with him. "How is he? Ginny told me you found him passed out in the middle of Diagon Alley. Is he ok?"

"Um yeah," Ron replied shakily, not used to talking this freely with Hermione. " The doctors say he is gonna be fine."

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley," a blonde female Healer cut in. "Jeffery is now available for you to visit him. Follow me," the Healer walked briskly down the hall. Hermione handed Destiny to Mrs. Weasley and ran down the hall to catch up with Ron and the Healer. She walked closely behind them. Suddenly she turned around, her blonde hair whipping Ron in the face. She asked Hermione, "Who are you?"

Not hesitating a bit, Hermione replied, "I am Jeffrey's mother."

Ron gaped, but shook his head at the nurse and they began to walk down the hall again. As they walked down the deserted hall, their footsteps vibrating of the sides of the wall, Ron thought about his situation with Hermione. Sure they hadn't divorced, but he wouldn't call Hermione his wife. Then what would he call her? His musing were cut off as the Healer opened a door.

"Here. You can only stay for a few minutes." The Healer said. Hermione and Ron stepped into the room. Jeffery lay palely in the hospital bed, his hair lying wetly against his forehead.

"Hey buddy." Ron said, walking up to his bed.

Blinking his eyes, Jeffery asked, "Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy. You were running off from Aunt Ginny and you passed out. You could have gotten seriously ill."

Jeffery tried to sit up. "Who is that?" H asked, pointing at Hermione.

Hermione walked timidly from her position at the door. "Hi Jeffery. You probably don't remember me, but I'm your mum."

Jeffery looked from Hermione to Ron, from Ron to Hermione, and began to shake his head violently. "You- you- cant be my mummy. You left Daddy, and me but I want to like you but…" he began to cry. Suddenly, the Healer entered the room and ushered them out.

"Sorry. He cant have too much excitement." She explained. "You can wait right here for a little while. You'll be able to see him soon." Hermione and Ron sat on a nearby bench.

"I think we should have that talk now." Hermione said. She took a deep breath and began to tell her tale.

A/N: I am soo sorry I wasn't able to updatesooner. I had a humungous writing project to do and I had fianls to study for. With all that studying and writing taking up my brain, when I tried to write it was horribble and I know you reviewers deserve more than horriblle.Now that school is over these chapters should come out quickly. sorry for the cliffie but I promise that you get to find out why hermione left in the next chapter. R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All people (except for Greg, Destiny, Sara, Dill, Tara, Phil, Eric, Kristin, Clara, Anthony, and Peter)places, and things belong to JK. I only have the plot.

George Weasley had once said that Christmas was for family. True to his word, George trudged up the path to his home with his two children snuggled against his chest, hiding from the cold. Setting the twins, Sara and Dill (short for Dylan) softly on the snow covered ground; he threw a snowball at his wife, Angelina.

"George Weasley!" she yelled in surprise as she wiped the snow of her already wet jacket. "I thought we had ended the snowball fight hours ago!" of course Angelina was true. That afternoon, the first snow fall of the season had blazed its way into their city. Though in some parts of the city, the snow was a horrible blizzard, for George Weasley and his family it was the perfect time for some fun family time.

So George bundled the twins up in large jackets, despite the fact the twins were quite young for an all-afternoon snowball fight and they made there way to the empty lot at the end of their neighborhood. Fred Weasley had the same idea apparently, for when George arrived at the lot he already saw that Fred, his wife, Katie, and their twins, Phillip (Phil for short) and Tara, were already there.

Hours later the two Weasley families made their way home in the late hours of Christmas Eve night. And now a new snowball fight was initiated. Despite the fact that it was Christmas Eve and they were all two were tired, cold, and wet, George, Angelina, Fred, and Katie fought late into the night, their kids sleeping soundlessly were they set them.

Other Weasley's also believed that Christmas was for families. Bill Weasley watched as his three children, Clara, Anthony, and Peter, and his wife, Fleur, as they all sang, rather off key, Christmas carols and trimmed the Christmas tree. Though Bill usually trimmed the Christmas tree earlier than Christmas Eve, it was a tradition in Fleur's family to trim the tree then. After making apple cider, another one of Fleur's traditions, he walked to the tree and joined in with there off key singing.

Miles away, Charlie Weasley and his wife Kristin enjoyed a quiet, yet family-oriented, Christmas Eve as the explained to their only son, Eric, why Kristin's stomach had grown so large. (Eric thought Kristin had eaten too many Christmas cookies). Or the not so quiet euphoric activity that both Percy Weasley and his wife, Penelope, so happily participated in and that proved that nine months later there would be a new addition to their family.

Even Arthur and Molly Weasley celebrated Christmas Eve with one of their children, which was a difficult task for them. Ginny Weasley played Wizards Chess with her father as her mother read one of a book besides them. The Weasleys all had nice family Christmas Eves, except for Ronald Weasley's broken family.

Ron paced up and down the hallway with one solitary thought running through his head. He though maybe if he kept thinking the particular though, he would not feel sorry for his wife. Ron's only son was now lying in a hospital and the daughter he never knew was sleeping behind the door he was pacing in front of.

Hermione Weasley (a/n: if two people are separated, yet not divorced do you still call the girl by his last name? And is are they still called husband and wife?) lay in her large bed. The TV was on and blaring but Hermione had stared at the ceiling. It was the first time in three years she was alone in her house. Her thoughts drifted back to that fateful day three years ago…

_"So what are you doing tonight cause you know Jeffrey's going to my parents" Ron said, slouching lazily at the dining room table, smiling suggestively at Hermione._

_Hermione smiled at him before hitting him in the stomach. "Is that all you think of?" she gathered the scattered papers on the table and tried to get them in one stack._

_"Hey it's you who said you wanted another baby. Speaking of babies, where's Jeffrey?" Ron asked as he wolfed down one of his waffles._

_"Here I am! I'm ready for Gramma and Granpa's house!" Jeffery exclaimed. He ran into the dining room in Chudley Cannon boxers, rubber boats, a cape made out of the hall rug and a Martin the Mad muggle tank top._

_"Ron!" Hermione yelled, scandalized, "Make him change!"_

_"Kids just be creative. Anyway, I don't have time. Cannons practice." Ron explained, throwing his broomstick over his shoulder. He walked over to Hermione and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "So tonight?"_

_"Love to but I have a business dinner." Hermione replied, stuffing the papers into her briefcase._

_"Yeah? With who?" Ron asked, swinging Jeffrey over his other shoulder._

_"Greg," Hermione replied shortly, "gotto go bye!" Ron's broomstick clattered to the ground._

_"No you don't!" he grabbed Hermione and made her look at him. "Greg? Isn't that the guy who hits on you."_

_"Oh Ron." Hermione said, trying to break free, "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Don't you trust me?"_

_"Don't do that Hermione. You know I trust you. Its him I don't trust."_

_"Listen Ron, I really have to go. I love you." Hermione replied, grabbing her suitcase from the table._

_"I love you too."_

_. O_

_Hermione set her suitcase down on the booth of the dingy little bar. "Lets make this quick. Jeffrey's away and I'll finally get some alone time with Ron." She said hastily as Greg slid in next to her._

_"Your husband? You're still stringing him along?" Greg asked menacingly._

_"I love my husband very much. I don't how ever, love you. Anyway, let's get down to business." For the rest of the evening Hermione did try to talk business but it was hard to stay on track when she had to hit Greg's hands away from her every two minutes_

_After her short trip to the bathroom, Hermione came back to their booth, sat on the opposite side of Greg and took a sip of her drink. Something was different. Her drink tasted… odd. Not bad, but different than what coffee tastes like. She took another sip and found that this unidentified taste was familiar. She took more sips, just to find out what this foreign taste, but as she drank more and more she found that she liked it more and more._

_"Like it?" Greg asked as she downed the rest of her mug in one gulp. "Want me to get you another one?" Hermione nodded eagerly. After that, Hermione's vision was a bit blurred. She remembered ordering more and more of these "coffees" and she remembered thick, sausage, like fingers running over her stomach. The last thing she remembered was a hand tugging her eagerly up a staircase._

_Hermione woke up the next morning with a horrible headache. She raised a hand to her forehead and was surprised to find a thick, course, wool material pressed against her skin. Lifting her hand for her forehead, she looked at her hand and then the rest of her body to find that she was wearing a crudely sewn brown robe. On further investigation, she found that she was lying with her head propped against the toilet of Jeffrey's bathroom. "That explains the searing pain in my back." She thought wryly as she pulled an action figure from under her back. "But why am I lying by the t-" Hermione's thoughts were caught of as her stomach gave a horrible lurch. Quickly she sat up and opened the seat of the toilet._

_Jeffrey, who had been awakened by Hermione's retching, ran to get his father._

_"Mione?" Ron called as he walked down the hallway to Jeffrey's bathroom. Hermione winced at his question; why did he have to be so loud? Ron showed up in the doorway with Jeffrey following behind him. He walked across the bathroom and held her hair back as she emptied her stomach._

_"What's wrong?" Ron when she was done. He grabbed a towel off the rack and wet it and then gave it to Hermione._

_"Thanks." Hermione muttered as she wiped her mouth. "I must have caught something last night. They always have told me to bring my own glasses at the Hogs Head." She said feebly._

_"You can't go to work today then." Ron announced as he helped her to her feet. Hermione didn't protest, even when he carried her to her room. "Wow, you must have it really bad. Usually you wouldn't let me carry you." He set her onthe bed. Then he looked down at her. "What the hell are you wearing?"_

_"Wedding gift from Lavender." Hermione lied. She had no idea where it was from, but it smelled horrible like alcohol mixed with some awful cologne._

_"Figures." Ron said with a chuckle. Despite his wife's sickness, he leaned down to kiss her. He pulled away, "Bye sweetheart. I've got to go. Jeffrey's got a play date soon."_

_"No stay." Hermione whispered, untying the belt that held her robe together. She shouldn't be doing this; she had a hangover for God's sake! But she wanted this really bad. "Why now?" she thought. "I can shag my husband anytime I want. Why now?"_

_Ron smiled at her. "I'll bring Jeffrey to his play date and then I'll come back and we can do this ok?"_

_Hermione nodded and Ron left the room. Hermione waited till he was gone to perform the Hangover Spell. Instantly her headache was one and so was her stomachache. She lay back down on the bed and tried to sleep as she waited for Ron to return. But something irked her, "Why was I drunk. All I drank last night was coffee. Oh my God! The coffee! Greg must have spiked it! No wonder it tasted funny!" she stood up, planning to curse Greg into smithereens when Ron aparted into the room. She smiled as she felt the ugly robe slip off her shoulders._

_It was a few hours later when Hermione was awaken by the sound of her husband pulling his clothes on. She opened her eyes and saw him pulling a red robe over his head._

_"Sorry. I tried to be quiet. I have Cannons practice and I didn't want to wake you." He said when he saw that she was awake._

_"Its ok." Hermione said, feeling perfectly happy even though she her coffee had been spiked and she woke up in a robe that she now recognized as smelling like Greg. "I love you." She whispered. Tears began to seep out of her eyes._

_"What's wrong?" Ron asked, lying down by his wife._

_"You're so unbelievably amazing." Hermione cried as she flung herself on top of him. Ron gaped in surprise. " You stayed here with me even though I knew you had lunch plans with the team. You tried not to wake me when you got dressed. You even held my hair back while I threw up. I love you, never forget that."_

_Ron wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Though he would love to repeat what happened a few hours ago, he knew he had practice in a few minutes. So, quite grumpily, he pulled away from. "I love you too, but I've got to go."_

_"OK" Hermione said. She watched as he apparated out of their flat and to Quidditch practice and she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. Little did she know that that waas all about to change._

_.O_

_Hermione had forgot all about the whole Greg spiking her coffee thing. She was eating a sandwitch when it suddenly flooded back into her mind when Greg aparated into her flat._

_"Why did you?" she started, but she was interupted as Greg handed heer a paper bag._

_"You left this last night." he replied civily. Greg being nice? Then he winked and disapparated._

_Hermione opened the bag and let its contents fall to the floor. In a small pile on the floor lay the clothes she had worn the previous night and an envelope. She picked up her shirt. It was torn._

_"Hey! I liked this shirt!" she thought. THen she slapped her forehead. Thinking about clothes at a time like this? She next picked up the envelope and opened. Inside was a thin DVD. Hermione popped it into the DVD player she had begged Ron to get, but now she wished she hadn't. _

_A video was playing on the screen, but Hermione was trying not to watch it. She heard her own pleas. After thirty horrible minutes, Hermione felt her sandwhich coming up and she barely made it to the bathroom in time. She threw-up for the second time that day, only this time it was for a different reason. After she had emptied her gut, she got into the shower. She furisously scrubbed at her body, trying to wash away the filth she felt. She scrubbed so hard it hurt. Greg had touched and kissed her in places that only Ron could touch and kiss. Greg had raped her._

_.O_

_The pregnancy test was positive. She was pregnant. "Why aren't I more happy though? I've been wanting another child for almost a year now. Maybe its the fact that I've been harboring a secret for the past three weeks." It was true. Hermione hadn't told Ron about being raped because she felt like it was her fault. If she hadn't gone to dinner, just like Ron suggested. If she hadn't let herself get drunk this wouldn't have happened. She was pregnant... and she didn't know who the father was. There was no way of knowing who it was for atleast a few months and by that time, she would definitly be showing. _

_If she told Ron she was pregnant, he would want to come with her to the meeting and there would be no way for her to ask the Healers to find out who the father was without him hearing._

_If she took a risk and waited till the baby was born to see who the father was, then it could be Greg's child and if she told Ron she had been raped, he would be mad at her for not telling her sooner._

_If she told him now that Greg had raped her, then he would be mad at her for not telling him right away. Or atleast Hermione thought that. So she did the only thing she thought was rational. She left..._

Three years later and Hermione still hated herself for making that desicion. Of course the baby had been Ron's and of course he would have still loved her if she had told him about being raped. She began to sib as the TV program switched to a commercial. She still loved Ron more than anything, but there was no way she could ever be with him again. She cried so loud she didn't hear the door open. Then from all the crying she had done that day, she fell fast asleep. She slept so soundly she didn't hear that somebody was walking down the hall. She didn't hear as somebody entered her room.

A/N: As one of my reviewers pointed out, Harry hasn't been in this story. There is a good reason why and it was supposed to be in this chapter but it was way too long without that.But he will be in the next chapter. Sorry about the cliffie, it seems I do that in many chapters, but next chapter won't be as bad of a cliffhanger! R&R please! I love reviews!

P.S. If anyone would like to be my beta, I would greatly appreciated that! Think of the benifets, getting to read the chapter before anyone else! OK, bye now!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not now or ever shall Harry Potter be mine.

Ron paced up and down the hallway, wearing away the plush gray carpet with every step, thinking "she left me" over and over again in his mind. There was no reason he should feel bad about what he said. Then conscious yelled. "You were an insensitive jerk! You should feel bad!"

"But she left me!" he yelled.

"She's been through so much and you go and yell at her. She reveals her horrible past to you, and you yell at her! Is that any way to treat her?" his conscious asked.

"It looks bad when you say like that." he replied. "But I did take Destiny like she asked me too."

"Yeah, but you yelled at her for leaving you and not telling you all that stuff before and you knew why she left you it and it was-"

"Stop!" Ron yelled out loud, putting his hands on either side of his head. Listening to people arguing in his head was not very pleasant.

"Stop what?" Destiny asked, coming out of the guest bedroom, clutching a piece of paper in her hand.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Ron quickly replied. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the piece of paper she was holding.

"For you." She giggled, shoving the paper into his hand.

"Hmm." Ron said. He looked at the paper and read it. "Destiny, where did you get this?" he asked anxiously.

Destiny put her hands in the air. "Mummy's drawer." She explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are there more?" she nodded. "Ok, Destiny I'm taking you to the Burrow, ok?" Ron asked.

.O

Hermione was a mess under her blue duvet and thick array of blankets. Her paisley orange pajama shirt had ridden up and was now resting on ribs. Her hair was a jungle of curls and tangles and was piled on the top of her head. Her mouth was open and she had a driblet of spit rolling down her face (A/N: Eww, but she has to look horrible for the effect I'm aiming at). Had she awaken that moment and looked up form under her duvet, she would have found a smug blonde haired man staring at her with a wand in his raised hand. Hermione did awake, however, the next moment as searing pain shot through her body. She gasped and sat up, clutching her sides.

"Not so pretty now, are you mudblood?" Malfoy sneered as he watched her wither in pain on her blue duvet covered bed. She pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle a scream she was dying to let out. She couldn't scream; it was a muggle apartment building and no way could she let her neighbors hear her cries of agony. "You don't really think I'd let you live after you killed my father."

"It was an accident." She managed to say. The room began to swim dangerously before her eyes and the corners were blacking out. Malfoy smirked at her, and that was the last thing she saw before she totally blacked out.

"Hermione, we seriously need to talk about these- Oh my God!" Ron exclaimed entering the room. He had come to her apartment only to talk about these threatening notes she had been getting, not save her from Malfoy. He saw Hermione's unconscious figure on her bed and a Malfoy hand clutched around his wand. "Expilliarmous!" He yelled at Malfoy. He looked up in surprise at Ron, before being thrown against the wall. Then Ron turned his attention to Hermione.Her body was sickly pale and when Ron grabbed her hand, it was cold. Quickly, he picked her up and apparated to Saint Mungos.

.O

"Second time in less than twenty four hours, must be a new record." The blonde Medi-witch, the same one who had taken care of Jeffery, said, trying to lighten the mood. She had just walked out from behind the door they had taken Hermione into, to find Ron pacing in the hallway.

"I don't care. Just tell me if she's all right." He snarled.

"Ok." She replied hastily, "Ms. Granger is, er, breathing and seems to be making progress."

"Seems to be making progress?" Ron asked his voice and anger rising.

"There are some… difficulties." The Mediwitch explained, wanting to keep Ron clam.

"Difficulties? What difficulties?" he barked.

"I don't really think I should tell you, just let me get the head-" "Just tell me what the hell is wrong with her!" He yelled, towering over her, almost in a threatening way.

Cowering with fear, she replied in a shaky voice, "Just follow me sir." She turned around curtly, her blonde hair whipping in Ron's face. She walked back into the room she had recently exited. Ron followed her and found Hermione in the same exact state as before.

"Wha-what's wrong with her?" He asked.

"We've never seen the curse Mr. Malfoy used so naturally we don't know how to cure it. We got her breathing again, but currently we don't know how to get her conscious. But we're researching a cure right now."

"What if she doesn't wake up?"

"Then she dies." She explained. Ron sunk down into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he was still in love with her. All he could think about was the last thing he had said to her.

_"You bloody coward! You left our two-year-old son and me just because you couldn't face my reaction! Of course I would have supported you, do you really think I'd get mad at my wife for getting raped!" he spat out at Hermione. She was just stood there, glaring at him. "What you're not going to say anything? Still scared of my-" But Hermione wasn't listening, she was walking down the hallway. "Fine! Leave! Just like you did three years ago! I didn't give a damn then and I don't now!"_

"Why did I say that!" Ron thought, "I know I didn't mean it."

"You were just really mad and made a rash decision. Just like Hermione made the rash decision to leave. People should be forgiven for wh-" his conscious chimed in.

"Shut up! I feel bad enough already without you lecturing me." So Ron just sat there and waited, and stared, and hoped.

.O

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were beginning to worry. It was eight hours ago when Ron had apparated into the Burrow, set Destiny down, said he had no time to explain, and then disapperated.

"Is he back yet?" Ginny asked, walking down the stairs in her striped pajamas. She sat down at the table and took the mug of coffee her mother offered her. " I guess not." She added after she saw her parents' sullen faces. "Where do you think he went?"

"He didn't say anything. I hope he hasn't run off and done anything stupid…." Mr. Weasley answered a forlorn look in her eye.

"Do you think it had anything to do with H-" Ginny asked, but she was interrupted by a large crack.

Ron had apparated into the room. He didn't say anything, he just walked numbly out of the kitchen and sunk onto the couch where laid, staring at the ceiling. After the shock wore off, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley ran towards the kitchen.

"Wait!" Mrs. Weasley cried, holding her hands out, blocking them from entering the room. "Not all at once. Ginny you go in. Talk to him." she pushed Ginny into the room.

"Why me?" she whispered to her parents before making her way onto the couch. "Hey Ron, you ok?" Ron just stared at the ceiling. "Ron, does it have something to do with Hermione?"

Ron needed to tell someone the events off the last twenty-four hours. "Hermione is in a coma." Ron managed to say.

"But- you don't – Oh my God – you know why she left you don't you?" Ginny asked, putting pieces of the puzzle together.

So Ron told the whole story of Hermione getting raped and pregnant, Hermione getting threatening notes, and his encounter with Malfoy.

"Malfoy? Why would he try to kill Hermione? What ever happened to Greg?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy hates Hermione cause she accidentally killed his dad in the Final Battle." Ron explained.

"How?" Ginny implored.

"Gin, you know this, you were there, remember? Hermione yelled expilliarmous and Lucius got thrown against a tree so hard he died."

"Oh, but what about Greg?"

"He forgot about Hermione. She has been gone for three years."

"Ron, I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Happy Christmas." She replied, pulling her brother into a hug.

Hours later, as the Weasley's were finally settling down after dinner and present opening, Ginny was helping her mother collect the dishes.

"So Ron went back to the hospital?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, he slipped out right after dinner. I don't think he could take much more happiness." Giny replied. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Who would be knocking? Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, their wives and kids, were all here. Maybe it was the Healers bringing Jeffery home! Or maybe it was a Healer coming to say that Hermione was ok! She was snapped out of her musings when her mother pointed vigorously at the door. Ginny walked across the kitchen and opened the door.

She gaped and tried to restrain herself for slamming the door on his face. For their, standing in the Weasley's doorway, was Harry Potter.

A/N: Harry Potter? Shouldnt it be someone like Malfoy or even Greg? How could Harry Potter being on the doorstep bea cliff hanger? Well, it is. You just got to trust me. the Weasley's will be very surprised to see him. And chapter two through this chapter has been the same day, Christmas Eve. Now it is late afternoon Christmas Day.

I am so terribly sorry for the wait! There's no real reason that i haven't written! but i have the next chapter almost finished and then i have the epilouge (which is written). Yup, this story has two more chapters! I'll actually be a bit sad to see it end.

This chapter was supposed to be beta checked butmy e-mail was being really annoying it wouldnt let me email my beta. So if i had waited for my email to be ok, then it would have been weeks before i updated. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

i'm going to camp next week and its is a few hours away from my hometown and doesnt have internet. so this is the last chapter for a week, but then the last two chapter will be out soon after that.

Read and review please!


	6. Chapter 6

"Where am I?" Hermione asked as she laid on something se could tell was not her bed. She tried to open her eyes. It was no use, for the only thing Hermione could see was the back of her eyelids. She tried to move her hands, but she found that she was too weak to do that either. "Well I'm not dead, I can feel myself breathing. I might be at Malfoy's house. He did send that spell at me." Suddenly, she heard footsteps.

"Great Malfoy's coming to get me." She thought sarcastically. She tried to open her mouth and yell help, but her mouth wouldn't move.

She heard something being placed down and then she heard somebody sit down. "Hi Mione." The voice said.

"Mione? The only person who calls me that is… Ron! He must have come to rescue me! Wait why would he do that? He yelled at me… yesterday? Was it yesterday when we talked at the hospital?"

"Sorry about the other day when I yelled at you. know I didn't mean it. I was just really mad." Ron apologized.

"Well I would be too." Hermione replied in her mind.

"I know you can't hear me, but the Healers told me that it helps to talk to people in comas" Ron explained.

"No I can hear you! I'm awake!" she yelled in her mind.

"You missed Christmas. I was staring at the ceiling all day, but from what Ginny told me it was great. Everybody loved Destiny. Tara and Sara especially loved her." Ron said.

"Tara and Sara?" Hermione thought.

"Oh yeah, Tara and Sara are Fred and George's twins. You see Angelina and Alicia each twins on the same day. A boy and s girl, each. And the twins decided it would be funny to make their names rhyme so George named his Sara and Dill."

"Dill, who names a kid Dill?"

As if he were reading her mind, Ron said, "Dill, short for Dylan. And then Fred named his twins Tara and Phil. Anyway, Sara and Tara are only a year younger the Destiny and they got along really well. All my brothers and sisters-in-law loved her too.

Jeffery got out of the hospital three weeks ago. Actually, he got out the day you got in the hospital. He's come to visit you a few times. And so has Ginny."

"Ginny" Hermione suddenly though, "Gosh, I miss her. We used to be like sisters."

"But, er, the real reason I'm here is to, er, tell you something. I will probably never tell you this when you can here it, but … I love you. I love you, but you need to tell me things. You kept Greg raping you a secret for three whole years and left me, but you should have known I would have supported you. I guess I should work on controlling my anger, so that if something like that happens again you'll come to me. You also should have told me about those notes that Malfoy sent you. I know I was mad at you, but I would have helped you. I just… want us to have good communication." Ron sighed, and then walked out of the door and down the hall.

"I know." Hermione said out loud, prying her eyelids open a crack.

.O

"Oh hello Harry dear. What? Oh sure Ginny's just in the other room, let me fetch her." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Ginny, don't you dare take another step!"

Ginny froze with her foot hovering an inch above the second step of the stairwell. "I'm not going to talk to him." she replied coldly.

"Ginny, he feels very badly about this. Hermione and Ron were his best friends. You know how horrible he must feel now that she's in the hospital."

"Were his best friends, mum." Ginny replied.

"Ron's forgiven Hermione, you could at least listen to him."

"Fine." Ginny said turning around.

"Good, I'll go get him. You wait here." Mrs. Weasley said happily.

Ginny sat down in one of the large sofa's in the Weasley living room. Just as she got situated on the sofa, Harry was ushered into the room by Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll just leave you two alone." She said, exiting the room.

"Hello Ginny." Harry chirped, brightly.

"Harry." She replied coldly.

Harry sat there in an awkward silence as Ginny just stared at him. "Well, are you going to say sorry?" she asked him.

"For what?" harry asked defensively.

"Harry, I haven't seen you since Ron and Hermione's wedding. Well I have seen you. You want to know where? On the cover of Witch Weekly, each week with another girl friend. What happened? You know, Ron really needed you these past three years. He needed someone to talk to and you just party and shag ditzy blondes! HE LOST BOTH OF HIS BESTFRIENDS, BECAUSE YOU WERE SO BUSY PARTYING THAT YOU COULDN'T EVEN STOP BY EVERY NOW AND THEN!" Ginny yelled. She glared at Harry, catching her breath. "You didn't come back to me." She whispered. "You said after the war that we could be together again." She wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"I-I got caught up in all the publicity," he said feebly.

"No you didn't." she snapped. "You hated all the publicity you got after the war. You hated being the Boy Who Lived. Just tell me the truth so we can both go on with our lives."

"Fine, listen Ginny. I realized after the war, that no matter how many Death Eaters are sent to Azkaban, there will still be people after me, and I didn't want you to get hurt. So I stopped talking to your family, less and less, and then hung out more with my fans and I got so used to all those party and girls, that i had almost convinced myself that I liked it. it wasn't until I heard about Hermione, that I realized how much I missed Ron and Hermione. How much I missed you."

"Idiot, I know that there are Death Eaters still after, but I don't really care. I can take care of myself! I don't need you deciding whether or not we can date, just because there are some psychotic people who want to kill you! I hate you!" she cried, both of them knowing that she didn't mean it. She crossed her arms over her chest, and looked pointedly out the window.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hands, and this time she didn't pull away. " I know you missed me too." He whispered, but before Ginny could protest, Harry's lips were on hers.

. O

Christmas was better the second time. All of the children, were so happy that the got two extra presents, that the didn't even notice that the hadn't seen the gift-givers in at least three years, and some of them had never even seen the gift givers. Hermione and Harry were welcomed into the family once again, and after a bit of stiffness in the beginning, they all got along great, especially Ginny and Harry. They had been spotted holding hands several times. Even Ron and Hermione had been seen laughing together a few times.

It was late in the afternoon, when Ron pulled Hermione out of the living room where all the adults where talking, and into the kitchen. "We need to –" Ron started, but was cut off by Tara, Sara, and Destiny, zooming in on their miniature brooms.

"Coming through!" Tara yelled.

"Talk." Ron finished, after the girls had safely flown up the stairs. "I, well, I, er, l-l-l-l-l" Ron wiped his brow, _This was easy in the hospital, wasn't it? Just imagine her asleep._ Ron tried to imagine what it was like in the hospital, but it just made him think of how nervous he felt for those long weeks that she was in a coma. _Ok, well, you told her you loved in seventh year. Act like you did then_.

"You?" Hermione asked.

"I…" _Thisis not easy_, he thought.

This was taking to long, Hermione could tell by the look on his face, that he was clearly did not want to say it. _Well, what would he not want to-Oh my God, he probably wants to get divorced!_ "You want to get divorced?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't what he wanted.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, relieved he had got it off his chest. _Wow, that was easy. I didn't even have to say it!_

"Ok, I'll get somebody at work to draw up the papers. I'll owl you when we need to meet." Hermione said, trying hard not to cry. _I guess he just told me he loved cause, well, because he just felt so sorry for me._ Hermione thought. She ran into Ginny, on her way back to the dining room.

"Hermione, is something wrong? Your face is white, are you sick? Is it something to do with the curse Malfoy put on you? You only got out a week ago, so the same healers should be there. Want to go now? Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking up to find her friend sobbing.

Back in the kitchen, Ron looked confusedly out the door Hermione had just run out of. _Papers? Owl me? And why did she run out of here? I thought she'd be happy! I thought we'd kiss and then- Wait? Did she say divorced?_ he thought, he thought back on their conversation. Divorce_? But why would she-_ his face fell. _I guess she doesn't love me anymore_. He sighed and walked back into the dining room, preparing to spend this Christmas the way he had spent it three weeks ago, staring at the ceiling, doing absolutely nothing.

A/N: Will they go through with the divorce? Will Ginny and Harry be happy together? Will I ever update in less than a week? Anyway, I would like to thank all of my earlier reviews: prinadean, Dead-Luthien, Coconutgirl, quidditch7, harry-an-Ginny, fish n chips n vinegar, chantelleeenator, nymph62442, pinkpygmypuff, mione-ron-4ever, hermione weasley1991, and she-who-must-not-be-named. Thanks also to the reviewer I have replied. The next chapter is the last chapter, but I have an idea for a sequel, but I have to plan it all out first.

R&R, please!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Oops, I haven't put one for the last few chapters, sorry! Anyway, this all belongs to the wonderful and creative mind of Joanne Kathleen Rolwing.

A/N: I am so sorry! I really do have good excuses, but there are soo many of them the list would be longer than the chapter! Just know that I really tried to update sooner!

Now I've got even more big, sad, news. Ron and Hermione have gotten a divorce, but believe me the ending is very happy! After last chapter's comments, I almost didn't make them divorced, but it just wouldn't have the same effect as the chapter was supposed to have. With that said, enjoy the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------

"You did what?" Hermione asked loudly, staring blankly at Ginny.

"Hermione, now don't get mad. All I did was sing you up for a cruise. After reading the brochure, I'm sure there's know way you can honestly say you don't want to go on it!" Ginny exclaimed, looking her best friend straight in the eye.

"Well… I know I do need some relaxation, I guess this will be good for me. But I wish you would have asked me first." Hermione said, sighing and looking out the window.

"So, you're really mad at me?" Ginny asked with a fake baby voice.

Hermione laughed. "Of course not. I'm actually happy to go on this. I really could use a break from all the work the Ministry has dumped on me."

"That's exactly what Ron said." Ginny remarked.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, her voice a bit higher than usual. She had that weird queasy feeling in her stomach, and she was feeling a bit lightheaded. "You and Ron and divorced! You should not have these weird feeling when I hear his name." she scolded herself.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. "One year and one would think you'd gotten over him. Yes, I asked Ron his opinion on which cruise you should take."

"Oh." Hermione replied.

"So you board the boat in Mexico." Ginny explained.

"When?" Hermione asked. she could see an evil grin on Ginny's face.

"tow hours." Answered Ginny, the evil grin turning into a smirk.

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled.

"Got to go." Ginny replied quickly, Disapparating before Hermione could yell anymore.

Hermione sighed. Getting there would be no problem, she could just apparate, but it would take her quite a while to pack and tell Ron that she couldn't keep the kids. For the next thirty minutes she raced around her flat, throwing articles of clothing into her trunk. She was so enthralled in her packing that for the second time she didn't here somebody enter her apartment.

Hermione was holding a flowered, blue bikini bottom, looking for the top when this stranger got to her doorway. "Looking for this?" He asked, holding up the top.

Hermione screamed and turned round to find that is was Ron holding her top. Hermione was relieved. "You scared me for a minute there." She said breathlessly. "And yes, that is what I'm looking for."

"Sorry." He replied, throwing the top into the trunk.

"Its ok." She said, returning to her packing.

"So your definitely going?" He asked, sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Oh well, I thought you might think it was too short notice." He answered.

"Oh, well, yeah its short notice, but it seems cool."

The sat there for a few minutes in an awkward silence, while Hermione packed and Ron watched. "Well, I've got to go." Hermione said, after siting down on the trunk to close it.

"Ok, bye Hermione." Ron replied. "Idiot, you came here to tell her that you love her, and your letting her walk away!" His conscious replied.

"Ron is there anything you want to tell me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, no, well maybe. You see, I erm, we-" Ron stuttered.

"Ron, I'm sorry, but I've got to go. The boat leaves in forty-five minutes." Hermione replied, taking out her wand, shrinking her trunk to a smaller, less heavy, size and turning away to apparate. She closed her eyes and was thinking of the three D's when suddenly she felt Ron's hand on her wrist, turning her around to face him. she stared at him for a second, before he pulled her closer and kissed her. Hermione stood there perplexed for a moment, then relaxed and kissed him back, as she felt herself go weak in the knees.

Ron pulled away from her. "I love you," he whispered, "and I'm so sorry about this whole thing. I should have let us go through the divorce. I shouldn't have even let you leave in the first place. I love you Hermione." He repeated. "I never stopped loving you an I never will. Why are you crying?" he asked, noticing the small tears seeping out of her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

Hermione laughed, "Of course not." She whispered. "I'm crying because I'm so happy, and because I love you so much. Now kiss me you prat." Ron chuckled, before following her orders and kissing her again. What started out as an innocent and sweet kiss, soon turned into to a passionate snog due to four years of pent up passion. Before the knew it, they had fallen onto the bed and Ron was unbuttoning her shirt.

"Wait we cant do this. Well, I want to, and technically we can, but you know we're not married." Hermione mumbled. Ron chuckled, and pulled her to her feet.

"Follow me." He whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Ginny,

Wow, your right. This cruise is amazing! Everything is so beautiful! Well, at least the room and the view are beautiful, cause that's the only thing I've really seen since I got on the boat. Anyway, you've probably died of anticipation while waiting for this letter (especially after Ron rushed in, asked you to watch the kids for two weeks, and then left) and I'm sorry its late, but I have been really busy. Why? You might ask. Well, guess what? Ron and I eloped!

I'm sorry you couldn't be in the wedding, but it was just so spur of the moment. He came to my flat right as I was leaving and we talked and one thing led to another, and we were snogging on my bed! But, I told him we couldn't do anything since we weren't married, and he proposed and we eloped. I hope your not too mad at us for not be able to be in the wedding (you know you would have been maid of honor) but it was really spur of the moment decision.

Well, I've got to go; I can hear Ron coming and we both know what's on his mind (sorry, I know you hate hearing about that!) Anyway, love you and see you in a week and a half.

Love from,

Hermione

A/N: Wow, it's actually over! By my updating habits, I thought it would never end. This is the longest fanfiction I have made to date. When I first started this, it was only going to be three chapters and now its seven! I want to thank all the reviewers, you guys really inspired me to write. I also want to say sorry that you had to wait so long between updates.

Read and Review please, people! And remember I have a sequel planned soon, so keep your eyes peeled for that!


End file.
